


Tangled

by JPStyle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPStyle/pseuds/JPStyle
Summary: Yuuri was lost.He don't knew where he was, and he had lost his best friend at all times. But sometimes fate plays tricks, giving us more than just what we were looking for.





	Tangled

Yuuri was running through the trees in the park, desperate, looking for his friend. Two seconds of distraction - while looking at the email he had received from the company where he would start working the next day - had been more than enough for the little brown poodle rush out running wild and aimlessly away from him.

The Japanese did not know what he would do to find his friend. He did not know Central Park very well, had moved less than a month ago to the city, and the dog was still a puppy, could not find him by his own. 

He ran until his chest burned, tears threatened to come down and he felt the knot forming in his throat, he had lost his only friend in that city. He saw in the distance a brown-furred dog running towards him, he was without his glasses, so just opened his arms to welcome his mate. Only when the big, hairy dog jumped on his chest, Katsuki noticed that it was not Vicchan. "Makkachin, don’t run like that," a platinum-haired guy ran toward the dog, waving desperately.   
Yuuri, even though sad that he had not found his dog, couldn’t help noticing the similarity between Makkachin and Vicchan, then he just bent over and rubbed the dog’s neck, waiting for his owner to come closer.  
However, when he stepped closer to reach for the red dog's guide, he was surprised with Vicchan running, circling his owner, followed by Makkachin, who liked the joke. When the brunet noticed, his legs were completely rolled up in the animal's guides and he was attached at the stranger with platinum hair, who looked into his eyes, as if he could decipher him entirely with that gesture alone. He had a cheeky smile on his lips and one hand on his forehead, as if wondering how he'd gotten into that situation.   
He averted his eyes from Yuuri's for half a second, time to guide them to his belly, where Katsuki's hand was resting. The Japanese, noticing the gesture, quickly thrust his hand away, blushing from head to toe, but still too hypnotized by that blue sky who was staring at him to speak, tried to move his legs, but ended up getting them both down, and now, Yuuri was lying on top of the gray-haired man who hugged him and laughed loudly with his eyes closed. When he finally opened them, took one of his hands to the face of the brunette, pulling away a lock of hair that fell from his eyes and staring at his lips.

— I'm Viktor, it's a pleasure to meet you!


End file.
